In the field of feeding pet cats, the present state of the art is limited in controlling proportions, variety, and exposure to food contamination. This limits the time that a pet owner can leave home without the expense and inconvenience of a rental cattery, or without imposing upon a friend or neighbor.
One type of prior art feeder is much like a minature silo. Dry food is stored in a plastic cylinder. A hole at the base allows the food to settle into a feed cup as food is consumed.
Another prior device provides one or two rectangular food storage boxes with a single hinged cover that is lifted by leverage when a cat steps upon a front platform.
Most prior devices fall short of feeding the cat its normal daily rations or diet variety. As well advertised on commercial cat labels, and in pet care books, the normal feeding for an adult cat is one cup per day. Providing a large supply of food and then having a cat alone to ration itself to a daily allowance is often unacceptable. Some cats indulge in an orgy of gluttonly, leaving none for later. Even catering for its greed by supplying too much food must inevitably result in left-overs that turn stale, are contaminated, or attract roaches and rodents. In any case, the health and well being of the household and the cat are bound to suffer.
The alternative of placing the cat in a cat boarding kennel or cattery presents another problem to the cat owner. Besides the inconvenience and cost, it is universally recognized by cat owners and published authorities on the subject that pet cats are greatly distressed when confronted with strange environments. The cat's instinct is to withdraw into itself. In some cases it would rather starve than eat, especially if the food is strange and unsuited to their customary diet.
Cats that have been home and apartment sheltered are subject to the additional hazard of exposure to disease in a public boarding cattery. Cats are much more content to be left in their familiar home environment.